1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of clean and environmentally friendly power generating devices and systems. More specifically the present invention relates to a railroad train driven power generating system including a railroad track configured in a loop, a locomotive and a series of railroad cars riding on and extending substantially the full length of the looped track forming a loop of interconnected railroad cars, a drive gear mounted to and having a gear circumference substantially concentric with the looped track, and a series of turbine generators mounted to the ground along the periphery of the drive gear, the turbine generators having individual generator pinion gears in meshed driving contact with the drive gear, such that as the train moves around the track the drive gear rotates the generator pinion gears and thereby operates the turbine generators. The train preferably is the type lifted from and propelled along a track by electromagnets in the form of linear synchronous motors, or similar motors, mounted and creating an electric field along the track, popularly known as a bullet train. Alternatively, the use of a conventional diesel locomotive and conventional railroad cars riding on wheels on a dual rail track is contemplated. The generators preferably are all electrically connected by cables to a power station.
The drive gear preferably is provided in several drive gear perimeter segments each having a curved perimeter edge with gear teeth and a length substantially matching or longer than the length of an individual railroad car or the locomotive. Each gear perimeter segment is mounted to a corresponding railroad car and to the locomotive so that the curved perimeter edges are directed outwardly. The gear perimeter segments collectively define a composite drive gear.
As a second embodiment, the drive gear is a ring gear having inwardly directed gear teeth extending toward the center of the looped track, and the turbine generators are positioned along the interior of the looped track to mesh with the drive gear. Once again the drive gear preferably is a composite drive gear formed of a series of perimeter segments. The generator cables preferably converge to a power station within the track loop, and alternatively pass underground beneath the railroad track or on poles over the railroad track to a power station outside the track loop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a variety of designs for electric power stations over the years, some of which convert power from movement of vehicles or vehicle wheels into electricity.
One such prior system is disclosed in Jenkins, U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,581, issued on Nov. 19, 1991 for a power plant and method of production of synchronous commercial electric power using diesel electric locomotives. The locomotives have speed governors which drive generators producing power to electric motors. The electric motors drive railroad axles containing the railroad wheels to move the locomotives and a load. The locomotives apparently are made stationary. This power plant is intended to deliver utility grade electric power such as during periods of peak electric demand.
Melcher, U.S. Pat. No. 2,564,121, issued on Aug. 14, 1951, reveals a power system including individual direct current generators driven by axles of cars or by separate prime mover power sources on individual cars. Barrett, U.S. Pat. No. 5,828,135, issued on Oct. 27, 1998, discloses a railroad car with an axle-mounted electrical generator. Barrett provides drawing power from only a single car axle and delivering it to a single generator which normally would be moving along the track with the car itself, and is thus not well suited to deliver power to a fixed station. Another axle coupled generator system is revealed in Kemmer, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,287, issued on Jan. 30, 1996, entitled method of producing electrical energy by means of generators and use of the method in vehicles with anti-skid systems.
Stulbach, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,156, issued on Jun. 1, 1993, teaches an electric vehicle with a downhill electro-generating system for charging storage batteries in the vehicle. As in Barrett and Kemmer, et al., a generator is linked directly or indirectly with the rotating axle of vehicle road wheels. A turns amplifier is intended to multiply the rotation rate of the electro-generating system and increase production capacity of electric power.
McGee, U.S. Pat. No. 4,614,875, issued on Sep. 30, 1986, reveals a vehicle-actuated, roadway electrical generator. A surface over which a vehicle such as an automobile rides is provided with a series of embedded, upright rotor and stator generator assemblies, each such assembly including an externally threaded spindle for reciprocating axially through a matingly rotated yoke carried on the interior of the rotor. As a vehicle wheel rides over the generator assemblies they are depressed in sequence by the weight of the vehicle and generate electricity.
Rosenblum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,015, issued on Mar. 13, 1984, discloses a method and apparatus for automobile actuated power generation. A series of rollers are rotatably mounted within lateral channels in a road, the rollers being connected to power generation means. Movement of vehicle wheels or tires over the road causes the rollers to rotate in sequence a certain number of degrees. An accumulator may be provided to steady the delivery of power to a generator for continuous electricity generation.
Additional references include Brittain, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,42,946, issued on Jun. 24, 1947, for a railway journal box, and Morton, U.S. Pat. No. 1,312,131, issued on Aug. 5, 1919 for an automatic rail power system.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a power generating system driven by movement of a railroad train about a looped track so that power is generated within a fixed, localized area.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a power generating system which makes use of any pre-existing railroad train, whether electromagnetic or diesel powered, which can later be placed back on a conventional rail system for ordinary use and thus requires minimal investment in specialized equipment.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a power generating system which can be rapidly constructed and easily moved to another location.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a power generating system which is safe, reliable, relatively inexpensive to construct, and which can conform to the spirit as well as the letter of the United States Clean Air Act.